Across Dimensions
by Sneakers6
Summary: What would happen if a regular Earth girl was hurrled through dimensions and landed right in the middle of the Pokemon universe? Rachel now has to uncover the mysteries of the Pokemon world and find a way back home, but will she be able to leave her Pokemon team behind? Will she be able to say good-bye to Red and her new friends? - A take on the life of a trainer.
1. Chapter 1

**Across Dimensions**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Pokémon or any of the in game characters. The plot and original characters however are of my own imagination.**

**Author notes: **

**Thank you for taking time to read this. This is purely fiction and the first few chapters will probably be boring (as most often are). But please bear with me and enjoy!**

**Sneakers6**

* * *

><p>Introduction:<p>

"Reality is just an illusion, albeit a very persistent one"- Albert Einstein.

_Interrogation room: _

"Look kid, we'll cut right to the point." The agent stared at the girl with hard eyes. Her arms were crossed over her broad chest and she was irritated.

"You have no way out, and we are not letting you go until you explain everything!" The agent with the broad shoulders glared at her partner.

"Be still Agent Brody; give her a chance to speak."

"Be still?! She traveled through fucking dimensions! Her little "Pokémon-trip" screwed with our system! She's certifiable for fuck's sakes."

"We can't force her to spe-."

"Alright! I'll talk."

* * *

><p>Listen closely, because I only have the heart to say this once. And I won't repeat myself. And if you call me 'kid' one more time, your face will go through that glass wall. And believe me I will do it! I am not a kid anymore…<p>

I used to think that my life was made up. That my plans were solid and that they were going to work out just fine. But a part of me, that part that I kept buried, craved a life outside of this life. A world of magic and danger. Of demons and angels. Where my soul could finally, blessedly be free. I remember waking up some mornings in tears, desperate for a change, constantly asking myself over and over again: "Was this it?"

Some nights staring at the moon, begging for something to happen. Something great, even death itself. When I was tumbling through time however, I wished to whatever god that existed that it would end, that I took back everything I wished for.

It started the morning of my disappearance. My brother, Rudy, was in the study, playing games as usual. He was a few years younger than me. He had the same wild chestnut hair that I have. His irises were black like mine. Our mother always said we were the devil's children, her curse for being a good Christian woman. But that was just her excuse for being a bad mother.

My father however was the greatest. Rudy and I often went on camping trips with him. He also worked at one of those wrestling gyms, as a couch. His star wrestler called himself Hitmonlee, you know? Like the Pokémon? And yes, he created _The System_ as you call it.

Anyway, my brother sat at our black laptop every morning, in just his pajama pants and a cigarette poking out the side of his lips. Yes, he was still in high school, I bet you started smoking when you were that young, Agent Brody.

I usually just greeted him and he'd grunt in return. But that day, I entered the study. I don't know why. But when I saw what he was playing, I was sent back to my childhood. To my innocence.

He had a Game Boy Advance open on the screen, you know it was the pc version of the Nintendo… anyway a male avatar with a red cap and a red ball in its hand appeared on the screen. And from the ball a Charizard appeared. Pokémon.

Laugh all you want Agents.

But that would be the last time I'd ever see my brother. Of course I saw him when I got back from my 'trip'. Right before your agents shot him. Murdered him.

You probably don't know this, but there were always rumors about the Pokémon game series. I guess it started with Generation I. Those games _were_ scary. I remember playing them for the first time and not being able to sleep for weeks. The black on white pixels. The avatars were just so, flat. Sometimes when you hit the arrow key on the joy pad to turn the avatar to look at you…Man, it always felt like the bastard was staring right through me. At my soul. Eating me alive from the inside out. I never played longer than an hour at a time.

The rumor was that the game held ghosts. Ghosts that sucked you up, or stole your soul. Or glitches that had demented Pokémon murdering your avatar. Or in my case, Pokémon that took you right into the game itself.

No, not the game, but their dimension, their world. But both you and I know it wasn't a Pokémon that took me. It turned out that my father created a link between two different worlds. Ours and _theirs_.

At the age of nineteen I was far over Pokémon. I would watch the occasional episode on TV, or hear some kids talk about it, while trading cards. But my first year of college I vowed to put all those childish things behind me. So that night when my brother slept, I switched on the laptop and located the files. I started playing the games. I opened each game, chose a starter Pokémon and then exited right after. Starting with another, over and over again. And no, I'm not going to tell you which game I ended up playing.

A few minutes into the game I decided to use a cheat…It was an idiot move, but I guess I might have made a type-o, because the screen started to flicker, the avatars bugged out and waves of sound broke through, hitting me right in the face. I was frozen to my seat, not able to move, breathe. A part of me wanted to believe that the pc was just on the fritz. I recalled all the horror movies I had watched in my past and regretted every single one of them. This was now my own horror movie. And I was sure I wouldn't be living when the credits started rolling. It turned out that the cheat I typed in was really my father's Link Password. Who knew right?

The screen had then materialized, the pixels changing, smoothing out, until all I could see was the face of a Pokémon staring me right in the eyes. But this Pokémon was not a cartoon or a picture made up out of fragments of data. Compressed pixels to form a shape. No, he was very much real, 3D in every sense. A real monster. Soon I would realize that they didn't call them Pocket _Monsters _for nothing.

It was some form of a porygon. An in game Pokémon that humans created for technological duties. Fighting software viruses or hacking into Team Rocket databases. Or merely a personal PC butler. You know by now that the porygon belonged to my father and I'll get to that part of the story later.

The sound waves couldn't be ignored for long. They started to hurt my ears and eyes. Confusing me into seeing things. Shadows of my past and future, like a slide show.

I saw myself surrounded by different kinds of Pokémon. I guess they were my friends and enemies. I saw myself atop an unknown mounted with tears in my eyes, white light surrounding me. But they were all images. Mirages. They couldn't possibly be flashes of my future, right? Wrong, they were.

It felt like I had tumbled through my chair, the Earth moving around me in a spiral, I was unable to grab hold of anything. I thought I was going through the Earth right to the core, but the Earth spat me back out. I was sailing through the stars, galaxies. So cold and alone. Utterly alone.

And then, then it all came to an abrupt stop. I was hovering in thin-cold air. Stars, all around me. Alone. I screamed then, my body and mental abilities weak, too weak to take everything in. And if I were on solid ground at that time, gravity holding me to the Earth's core, then I might have puked. It was terrifying. Have you ever been sucked right into a computer screen, just to be hurled into space? Where the air was thick and cold?

Man, when I had woken a few hours later, I thought it was a dream…But now? It was destiny. Mine.

I fell through the sky then, at an alarming speed, the world tumbling around me. Soon my falling body fell through clouds, illuminated by a full moon. The wind was frosty. I remember my hair flailing around me like curtains, some strands getting stuck between my teeth. Some wrapping around my throat, trying to choke me.

I screamed again then. But not in fear of my death that would soon follow. Imagining parts of my body scattered on unknown grounds. I felt sorry for the people who were going to find my remains and have to remove it.

No, I screamed in anger and agony. I was going to die falling to my death. I was going to die without experiencing life. Without knowing my soul.

Do you know your soul Agent Brody? You might think you do, but in reality few people really know their soul. Few get to touch it and hold it. To claim it as theirs. That was what I wanted. And that is why I screamed.

Alas my death did not come as hard and as painful as I thought it would. No, I did bruise my back and shoulders however. My head whipped back from the sudden stop. I was still in the air, but I felt the pounding of wings beneath me and the warmth of arms around me. The warmth didn't touch the red eyes of my savior; those eyes wouldn't hold warmth for months to come. I remember staring around me disoriented, noticing the red and orange scales of a big flying Pokémon, who roared as his wings flapped faster. The person that held me barked something at the creature. Charizard.

There was a fuzzy yellow mouse as well, staring down at me with curiosity, Pikachu. He was cute, with his fuzzy tail, brown stripes and red cheeks. Did you know that Pikachu store their electricity in those red sacks? Probably not, you don't know anything about the Pokémon world, do you?.

You wouldn't know him as well. His name was Red and he was not happy with me there. But I couldn't possibly have known what that man would mean to me in the course of a few months. What he still means to me.

* * *

><p>"Miss Rachel Smarts-."<p>

"Please, I prefer being called Zee."

"O, so what? You were known as _'Pokémon Trainer Zee'?_" Agent Brody asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Pokémon Trainer Zee."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and ideas are welcomed!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Waking up in Poke' paradise

"The path to paradise begins in hell" – Dante Alighieri

* * *

><p>"So…this Red guy just swooped in on his magical dragon and saved you?"<p>

"I think you're on drugs."

"Pfft, please. Your doctors took blood samples earlier; you know I'm not on any drugs."

"Right…back to this _Red_ guy."

"He saved me yes, but that was not his intentions."

* * *

><p>When I was falling through the sky, Red and his Pokémon were on their way back home, to Pallet Town. He didn't see me coming. You could say that I just appeared out of thin air. And man did that piss him off.<p>

Fortunately I didn't pass out like your average teenage drama queen. No, I couldn't pass out. I was too frightened, to cold. And I didn't trust anyone. I didn't trust anyone for the first few days, except Red's mother, Pikachu and V.

Don't worry I'll tell you about V later on.

Red had barked at his charizard, ordering the dragon to fly faster. And did it fly faster. Before, the flapping of wings was comforting and soft, but now they were hard and fast and they made me bump up and down painfully. I grunted then, very unladylike of me at the time. But I couldn't care.

Red on the other hand did care. Here I was, a strange girl in his arms and all he wanted to do was get home. Red was at the time the Pokémon Champion. You don't know what that means.

See it's more complicated than the games and the TV shows.

To be a Pokémon trainer is the same as joining a war or the Olympics. You have to be of a certain age. 10. Then you have to get registered at your nearest Pokémon centre. But, you had to pass a test and pay for it as well. If you passed the test you got your trainer card. A trainer card held all your personal information. ID number, trainer name, and the day you started out as a trainer. Badges you won. After that you had to go to your region's Pokémon Professor. They then gave you three items. An up to date pokedex, five pokeballs and a starter Pokémon. Then you were off.

Your goal was then to beat the eight gym leaders in your region and challenge the Elite Four of whichever league you were competing in. If you, by some miracle, beat the Elite Four you get the privilege to challenge the Champion. Beat him and his ridiculously strong Pokémon team and you win. You're the Champion then. The ultimate Pokémon Master.

That's what Red was. That's who Red still is.

To say he was shocked that I knew him is an understatement.

"Red?" I had asked, my voice hoarse from all the screaming and my eyes burning from the tears and wind. He held me away from him then, his eyes glaring down at me. He didn't let go of course, but it was obvious that he was uncomfortable with me there. Pikachu's head turned to the side, like one of those cute puppies you find at the pet shop. He was curious. Wondering how I knew his name.

"Who are you?" Red snarled. He snarled! Like a rabid animal, his eyes blazing. But I soon found out that he was just tired and that I was just a nuisance at the time. Please don't think him mean, Red is the best. Pikachu started sniffing at me then and looking between me and Red.

"I'm Rachel." Then I clogged out. Like an idiot.

I would like to say that I woke up in a comfortable hospital with nurses and doctors, but I didn't. I woke up in a small room, a boy's room. The single bed was uncomfortable and the sheets thick, heavy and hot. I threw then off immediately. The sun was up, the rays shining through the red curtains warming the room. There were shelves, stacked with books and figurines. Pokémon stuff. A one door closet and a dresser in the corner. I heard voices downstairs. A female's and Red's.

When I got out of the bed I stepped on something. Pikachu naturally and on his tail. He squealed, growled and then zapped me with a light bolt. Enough to paralyze a small pigey. I just fell back on the bed and blinked uncontrollable hard. My blood ran faster, my heart kick started and my fingertips were black.

That's when Red, his mother and their Mr. Mime came in the room. Red knew, by some way, exactly what had happened. He whistled for Pikachu and inspected the little mouse. While he did his thing, his mother rushed over to me, ordering her Mr. Mime to get some ice.

"O dear! Are you alright? You gave us quite a shock!" She laughed heartedly and smoothed my hair back. She was awesome and after the first week I considered her my mother as well.

Red then focused his attention on me. And by attention I mean his glare. But it was obvious he was tired, there were little brownish bags under his red eyes and his hair was knotted. And no, not in the sexy I-just-woke-up way. And yes, his irises were red.

"Don't step on Pikachu!" was all he said and left.

At that moment I cried. And I cried hard. His mother held me to her and hushed me.

"What happened to you Rachel?" I expect that Red had told her my name.

I then told her everything from the second I walked into the study to the second I passed out. I told her that I was from a different place. I didn't know where I was, what was going on. She kindly told me that I was on Earth in the Kanto region. In Pallet town.

I laughed at her then, a crazy chortle, hysterically clutching my middle. I thought she was kidding. But when her Mr. Mime came back with a clump of ice wrapped up in kitchen cloth, I think it finally clicked. I was not in my own world anymore; I had somehow made it to the fictional world of Pokémon.

"This is terrible. I'm not supposed to be here." I mumbled shocked while taking the ice from the mime. Mr. Mimes were freakishly human for psychic Pokémon. With their fat bellies and thin limbs, each Mr. Mime's face was unique. This Mr. Mime was smiling kindly at me. And in that smile all my childhood fears of clowns, bubbled up and spilled over my tightly sealed pot. I chucked the block of ice at it and scrambled back over the bed, panicked. Red's mom shook her head and asked the now frowning clown to leave.

"Sorry! I-I didn't mean…" But she just smiled at me knowingly. She was really the kindest person there.

"How about you come downstairs for something to eat and then later we'll all go to the professor?"

"Professor Oak?" I had asked. And she was shocked that I knew, but quickly remembered everything I had told her.

"Yes, come now." She gestured for me to follow. The woman dressed me in a pair of her jeans and a shirt as well and I was thankful for that. I was in my pj's when the whole pc incident happened.

Her house was small, but cozy. There were two bedrooms and one bathroom up stairs. Downstairs was a living room that counted as the dining room as well. With a small kitchen in the back. I spotted her garden through the back window and thought it was lovely. Her garden was big and green. She had an array of flower bushes, neatly trimmed. When she opened her fridge I stole another glance outside and froze. There far in the back under the shade of a big tree was a giant green monster. Roughly the size of an elephant, but with shorter legs. Its skin was strange, sea green leather like material, with different sizes of brown spots decorating it. A big red flower protruded from its back.

"That's Red's venusaur, Saur, a kind hearted creature. He helps out on really hot days when the beedrill swarms come for the flowers." She smiled down at me. She must have been in her early forties, her hair black; her roots had a little silver gleam to it. And when she smiled her eyes crinkled into natural laugh lines. At that moment I was calm. I mean, either it was all a dream or it was really real. And if it was real then I was just going to have to live with it, enjoy it as much as I could.

Something nuzzled against my leg and I stared down at the fuzzy yellow fur of Pikachu. I was surprised, seeing as I had stepped on his tail earlier. So I cautiously bent over and lightly petted his head.

"Sorry for stepping on your tail Pikachu. I didn't mean to." Pikachu somehow knew what I was saying. Not the words, Pokémon understand human language as much as humans understand their language. But he knew I was apologizing.

"Pika pi!" And then he scampered off to do what Pikachu do best.

I followed Red's mother to the kitchen counter where a plate of scrambled eggs with toast were waiting. A glass of milk stood there as well.

I asked her first from what Pokémon it all came from, since animals don't exist there.

"Spearow eggs and moomoo milk." She said with a smile and left humming. I admit that I sat there for a few minutes not knowing if I should eat it or puke. I settled for eating it and it tasted exactly the same as on our planet.

Mr. Mime entered the kitchen with a broom and a silly navy apron. We locked eyes and I held up my hands.

"Sorry for throwing the ice at you." I said. I couldn't look at him for too long, clowns were scary as shit, and Mr. Mimes were no exception even if they were kind. The Pokémon kept staring at me and I felt very uncomfortable. Any second now and he would lift his hands and hurl me with a mass of dark shadow or use telekinesis.

"Come on Mimey, she apologized." The Pokémon and I both stared at the voice. Red stood behind me with Pikachu perched atop his head. And I noticed him for the first time.

He wasn't the scrawny boy from my Pokémon games. He wasn't an adolescent boy anymore. He was a grown man that obviously trained with his Pokémon. Red's hair was long and black; it stuck out at odd angles at the sides of his red cap. The hat was old, the color bleached out by sunlight. He also wore dark blue jeans and a black muscled shirt. His white on red windbreaker was thrown over one of the kitchen chairs.

I looked back at the house pet and he smiled kindly at me, raising his hands and using some sort of sign language. Not the type we use here.

"Thank you." I turned back to Red and thanked him as well, for saving me.

"You're welcome, and sorry for yelling this morning." He said and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"That's fine, I deserved it. But Pikachu and I have made our peace." Pikachu perked up at the mentioning of his name and hopped from Red's shoulder onto the counter and came toward me. I scratched him under the chin.

"He likes you." Red said and leaned against the counter tugging at his Pokémon's tail softly. Pikachu got irritated and whipped at his hands with his tail.

Red's mother came in through the backdoor.

"I think it's about time we leave, Professor Oak has a lot of work to do." And then we left her comfy home.

Pallet Town truly was a small town, the population under a hundred residents. The houses were far apart and neighborhood streets were flatted out by sand and little rocks. Of course the main road was tar. The town was surrounded by fields of tall yellow wheat and wild bird Pokémon. Pigey's flew in groups above our heads, while spearow flew solo. I think I saw a few Pokémon scurry between the tresses, but they were too fast for me to notice what they were.

We walked side by side, Red on my right and his mother on my left. Red had his hands in his pockets and the lip of his cap pulled low over his eyes. Pikachu walked with me. He sat on my shoulder while holding on to my head for balance. I was smiling all the way there.

We soon arrived at Professor Oak's home, which was stretched over a big piece of land. It was really a farm. His house was part laboratory and part home. His back yard was huge, with different man made habitats. From the wooden railings you could make out the shapes and colors of ponyta and rhapidash running wild, the flames on their backs high and glowing healthily. There were also ten or so tauro grazing at green grass. Of course Professor Oak studied Pokémon and the trainers from his town left their Pokémon with him for safe keeping. See a trainer could only hold six Pokémon at a time, but other Pokémon that were caught are sent to the Professor of their region. He or she then lets the Pokémon out once in a while.

We came to the dirt driveway and steadily made our way to the front door. Red and his mother were very patient with me as I took in my surroundings. It was amazing, seeing and living in a world I had always wanted to live in.

Red opened the door and led us to the laboratory. There were only a few people there, dressed in lab coats while poking at DNA stuff or writing something down. He led us to an office in the back and knocked this time.

"Andy, if you're going to tell me that an eevee has seven evolutionary forms again, I will through you out myself!" The voice called from the other side. Red grinned and opened the door.

"Hey Professor." He greeted.

"Red, you're back! Come in boy!" The Professor called. We followed after him. The two men shook hands and the professor greeted his mother with a kiss to the cheek.

"Delia, how are you? Is Mr. Mime feeling better?" Delia didn't have time to answer as the professor's gaze shot to mine. He was old, in his fifties maybe, with dark olive skin, his face a little wrinkly as is expected of an old man, his hair white with age. He wore brown kakis, a dark green button up and a white lab coat.

"Who's your friend Red?" The professor asked, staring at me and then at Pikachu who had moved to my other shoulder.

"That's why we're here. We have a slight problem Samuel." Delia said seriously. I greeted him by the hand and told him that my name was Rachel and that I was sent there from my dimension.

"Blunt, I like it." Was his answer as he sat down in his chair. Delia then explained everything that I had told her that morning. But the Professor was like any other scientist, he didn't believe until he had evidence.

And that's when the evidence struck hard. The lights started flickering; the professor's pc screen flickered…you know, standard ghost stuff.

"Ah, crap." I said and scurried behind Red and Delia for cover. Pikachu had left my shoulder and went to Red's arms, his cheeks sparking and a determined look on his face.

There came a faint buzzing sound from the monitor, then a sharp screech and then a panicked "hello?"

There was a pregnant pause, before the professor finally spoke up.

"Hello, this is Professor Oak. Who is this?" We all moved closer to the screen and the face that looked back at me made me cry.

"Dad?!" I cried out and nudged the professor away from the screen. It was my father on the other side, his hair brown and curly, his black glasses sliding down his nose and a worried frown stretched over his forehead.

"Rachel! Where are you?" He asked.

"Dad, you won't believe me, but I'm in the Pokemon world. I don't know how-."

"Damn it! You must have used the code. Listen to me Rachel." The screen got a little fuzzy then, "I don't have much time, but you need to get to Bill. Find him and stay there for as long as possible. You can't come back now!"

"But Dad, what-."

"No time! I love you, keep save. And find Bill!" The screen went dead and the lights came back on. I stared at the screen a few more seconds, dizzy and filled with dread. I turned to the professor for help, but he was confused. Red was staring blankly into the screen and Delia came over to hug me.

"Let's down and work this out." The professor was very professional and calm as if this sort of thing happened all the time.

"I know Bill and we'll take you. But your father said you should stay awhile, for your own safety, and I think there might be a solution. If you're willing, Rachel." He stared at me. I nodded.

"I guess I have no other choice, let's hear it." And what he offered me was my dream. Look, from the age of six, when I watched the first episode of Pokémon, when I started playing the games, I've always wanted to be a trainer. So when Samuel Oak offered it to me, I took it gladly.

"Really? Truly? A Pokémon trainer?" I was excited. "But I still need to find Bill."

"I know, but it's not safe travelling alone. Look Rachel, the monsters aren't hidden in the tall grass anymore. There are other monsters to be feared. Pallet Town is still beautiful, but the other cities, have changed. Come back tomorrow for your starter. I'll have a few for you to choose from as well as your Trainer card. It was a pleasure to meet you Rachel." The professor shook my hand and let us all out.

We walked back home in silence, Pikachu sat on my head, shading me from the setting sun's sharp rays. We were at the lab for a long time as I noticed that the sky had turned a warm orange and the wind was calmly blowing my hair behind me. Pallet Town was beautiful as we stood still on the hill that led to the homes. The scenery was like a painting. My own adventure would begin the next day, but I had to keep in mind that it would be dangerous and that wasn't going to be easy training my own Pokémon. This wasn't a game; this was real. I was in a state of depression and confusion, but figured that I'd have to put my trust into Professor Oak.

When we got back to the house, Mr. Mime was sweeping the porch and waving at us. I smiled back at him, but stayed as far as was possible. Red left to the backyard to let his venusaur back in his pokeball. I helped Delia with dinner. It was tauro flavored ramen and it was delicious. All four of us sat at the dining room table and ate in comfortable silence. Pikachu sat on the couch and ate a bowl of mixed berries. I offered to clean afterwards, but Mr. Mime shook his head and waved signals at me. Delia showed me to the bathroom and gave me a pair of her old pajamas. I took a long hot shower.

Red and I got into a little spat about the sleeping arrangements. Delia said that I'd be sleeping in his bed and I told her that I had no problem with sleeping on the couch. Red interjected and ordered me to sleep in his bed and that the couch wasn't the worst place he had ever slept on. Which was probably true, you didn't become the Champion by floating idly through every situation.

And that made me think about my journey. Would I be doing it alone? Would Red travel with me? And would I be able to go home?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I've started with collage, and my life has been hectic. I hope this chapter makes sense, I haven't edited it yet. :)**

**Please read, review and ideas are always welcomed.**

**Sneakers6**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: V the eevee

"A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work." - Colin Powell.

A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work.

Colin Powell

Read more at . #kCFBuYImy4LYXpi6.99

A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work.

Colin Powell

Read more at . #kCFBuYImy4LYXpi6.99

* * *

><p>"Look we've brought in a Pokémon expert, because I can't follow anything you tell me. Tauro, horses with fire manes…" Agent Brody said and left the room. The other agent turned to Rachel and motioned for her to continue.<p>

"What games did you play when you were young?" Rachel asked.

"I played with dolls, like normal kids." Rachel just shrugged the Agent's reply off and continued.

* * *

><p><strong>PokeDex Log 1<strong>

**National Dex No. :133 **

**Name: Eevee**

**Nickname: V**

**Gender: Female**

**Type: Normal **

**OT: Zee**

**ID No. : 56602**

**Specifics:**

**Nature: Gentle. Highly Curious.**

**Ability: Run Away- Enables sure getaway from wild Pokémon.**

**Entry: Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions.**

* * *

><p>Delia left early the next morning. She flew to Viridian City on the back of Red's Charizard. I was still asleep at the time. Red and I left at ten, slowly making our way to the professor's lab when Red spoke for the first time.<p>

"I'll be going with you."

"Really? Through all the gyms and training? Helping me to get home?" He smiled, but nodded all the same.

"Yeah, but I _am_ on vacation, so don't expect anything special." I nodded.

"I appreciate it, I was wondering last night if I would have to go out alone."

"Trainers aren't allowed to leave alone anymore. It's become too dangerous. The wild Pokémon and Team Rocket are a little troublesome."

"Do you think we'll run into them?" I asked worried. Facing Team Rocket from the other side of your computer screen was easy, since they were fictional and the dialogue was hilarious. But as I said before, this was real life now and Team Rocket was basically the mafia.

"O, we'll run into them, but they're easy to defeat." He winked at me in an eerie way.

Professor Oak wasn't at the lab, but his grandson was. Blue lived up to every characteristic aspect that I had paired him with. Blue was like Red, twenty-four years old, wearing dark purple jeans and a black shirt. Loud rock music was blasting through his office and he was slumped back in his chair, his eyes closed. His feet were propped up on the table. His hair was that annoying sun kissed blonde and his face was still young. Beside his chair was a black figure with golden rings. An umbreon, sleeping calmly.

"Wait by the door." Red ordered and entered the room. The umbreon looked up immediately and so did Blue. He blinked a few times, before a sly smile stretched over his face.

"Red, my man! You're back, how are you? Is that rat still a pikachu?" Pikachu hissed at him and Blue flipped him off. My eyes widened in shock.

"I'm fine. Where's Professor Oak?" Red cut straight to the point. The two lifelong rivals had a strange bond that I can't describe to you. They weren't friends, by a long shot, but they had each other's backs.

"Gramps is out in the field today. What do you need?"

"He said he'd have a few starters to choose from."

"Yeah, but I didn't know it would be you coming in. Your rat about to die? Is that why you need a new starter?" Blue was egging him on, he wanted to fight. But Red ignored it and pointed to the door. To where I stood, peaking around the frame.

"I have a…friend." And that's when a new set of problems started. Blue caught my eyes and smiled.

"Why hello!" He came over and took hold of my hand. "A pleasure, my name is Blue and this here is my Umbreon." He said while patting the dog Pokémon.

"Hi." Red was irritated and Pikachu had jumped onto the table and was sniffing at Blue's coffee cup. Pikachu stared around him briefly and spat into the cup. He spat into the cup! Neither Blue nor umbreon noticed and I realized that Pikachu _was_ a rat! A cute rat.

"What's your name?" Blue pushed.

"Right, I'm Rachel."

"Pretty name, where are you from? No don't tell me, you're probably from Lavender town, you have that dark sexy look." Blue was a natural flirt. And if he only knew where I was from. Luckily Red interjected.

"Just give us the starters already." Red came to stand next to me, oddly protective. At the time I didn't read into it. But later on…

"Jeeze Red, don't get your underwear in a knot! Come on then." Blue gestured for us to follow him and we did. He led us to the main laboratory where a glass round table sat in the corner. It had ten holes in the top in a circular form. Six of the holes held Pokeballs. I had six to choose from, which was difficult. When you're playing the game you usually only had three to choose from.

"Here are the starters, let me just load their data on the pc so that you can choose." Blue connected the circular table, which was more like a chamber to the pc.

"Don't worry about training, all these Pokémon are trained before hand for rookies like you."

Then the six Pokémon's data came up on the screen and I clicked on the first one. A charmander.

"The strongest one out of this batch, but I wouldn't recommend it, dragons are naturally hard to train and he'll evolve into charizard only after five or so years of brutal training." Blue was suddenly all professional and freakishly smart. I nodded and clicked on the next one.

"Mudkip, the mud/water Pokémon. Cute and in my opinion totally useless."

"What? Why? They're not that bad." I defended. Mudkip's were cute!

"Please! I know Pokémon and this one is not the one for you. Next one, a rat. The electric type." He said while pointing to Pikachu who hissed again. Blue rewarded him by flipped him off… again. "After Red took Pikachu, gramps started bringing them in as starters, but yeah, the old man's crazy."

"Pikachu are perfectly capable." Red said while petting at Pikachu, I nodded. Blue shot him a look and rolled his eyes.

"Eevee, the normal Pokémon. Has seven evolutionary forms, pretty useful, like Umbi here." He scratched below his umbreon's chin and smiled.

"Next the rhydon, very powerful and- wait what?" Blue looked at the screen again and laughed. "Sorry, that's a mistake; once again he is an old man. Ignore that one." He took the poke ball out of the chamber and hooked it to his magnetic belt.

"Moving on, chikorita, powerful if you train and feed it right, some trainers carry them around in pots filled with special soil. Others just feed it regularly."

"Rachel, you need a powerful team, chikorita and their evolutionary forms are to tame and kind hearted. It'll die before you make it to Victory road." Red spoke for the first time and I, like any Pokémon fan girl nodded in agreement.

"I agree. So that's that." Blue said and they both stood next to me as I stared at the screen. I couldn't decide.

You have to understand agent, this wasn't a light decision. This Pokémon, my starter, would be destined to be my best friend. I would take on the responsibility of feeding it and caring for it and protecting it. And I did.

"What do you think Pikachu?" The yellow mouse stared at me and then at the screen, then he placed his paw on the eevee. I nodded.

"The eevee."

"The eevee? You sure about that?" Blue asked, scratching the back of his head. I nodded and clicked again on the eevee's data. It was a female, a year old.

"Yes, the eevee, please." I turned to Blue and opened my palm to him. He nodded and turned back to the chamber. He pushed a few buttons and the balls in the middle started to rotate clockwise, till the eevee's ball was in reaching distance. The glass panel split open in the middle and revealed the balls. Blue reached for the pokeball and handed it to me. I took it from him, without hesitation. At last my biggest dream had come true!

"Wow." I whispered. The ball was the average size of a tennis ball and just as light. The white button in the middle determined its size, pressing it would cause it to expand. While the ring could be turned to free or return a Pokémon. I pushed the button and turned the ring experimentally to the right, pointing to the ground. That red light soon exploded around the room and an eevee took form.

She was small and adorable. Her coat was sleek brown and healthy with a fine tuft of white mane around her neck. She stretched and yawned and then took in her surroundings. She was calm and looked at everyone with curiosity.

I went down on my knees, to be level with her. She was really small. I held out my hand, like I usually did with a dog that didn't know me. She sniffed slowly and soon began to rub her head against my palm.

"Hello eevee, my name's Rachel." I scratched at her and soon she moved into my arms. "She's so friendly!" I squealed and looked up for the first time. Red was smiling at me and Blue looked uninterested. Of course he saw this almost every day.

"Can I name her?" I asked them.

"Well yeah, but just once." Blue said. I nodded and looked at the eevee. "How about… V?" I asked her and heard Blue scoff. I glared at him.

"Very original." My eevee glared at him as well and even bared her fangs. Of course his umbreon to take a protective stance before his master and snapped its teeth at V. I brought eevee back into my arms and stood up. "V it is. Thank you Blue." I held out my hand for him to shake. He stared at it for a while, but shook my hand and even petted V, who huffed in annoyance.

"Before you go, I need to give you your trainer card and Pokedex." He said and left the room. I turned to Red.

"So, what do you think? She's pretty awesome right?" I nuzzled V who squealed in return. Red came closer and Pikachu took a seat on his head. Red petted the eevee with a smile, while Pikachu rubbed noses with her.

"Pika-pi!"

"Yeah, she's great."

"Okay, here's your Pokedex." Blue said as he came back inside. He handed it over, but did not let go. "Don't break it." He gritted between his teeth. I snatched it away from him. It was pretty straight forward, metallic green, the size of a regular game boy. I flipped it open and the screen lit up, a porygon also appeared on the screen.

"Trainer name?"

"Wow! Is the porygon mine as well?" I asked hopeful.

"Uh, no. That's Poly, she's the laboratory's Pokémon." Blue answered in a 'duh' tone.

"O."

"Rachel, I would suggest that you get a separate name. A trainer name, for safety." Red said.

"And because it's cool." Blue chimed in. I nodded.

"Trainer name?" The porygon asked once more. I looked at V and answered with a clear and determined voice.

"Zee."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**A new chapter, yay! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a comment and ideas are always welcomed.**

**Thank you,**

**Sneakers6**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Road to Viridian

"For last year's words belong to last year's language. And next year's words await another voice.  
>And to make an end is to make a beginning." –T.S. Elliot<p>

* * *

><p>"You chose the Eevee?" The Pokémon enthusiast asked bewildered. "Are you crazy? Why didn't you just take the Charmander?"<p>

"And be another cliché? No thanks, besides, V grew pretty strong pretty fast." Zee answered back.

"Just continue."

* * *

><p>We left the lab soon after, with Blue waving at us while simultaneously flipping Pikachu the bird. Again. We got back home before lunch and found Red's mother in the dining room, the table stacked with a bunch of bags and goodies. Everything was brand new. It was obvious that they were all for me and Red left the room silently.<p>

"Sit dear, I bought you a few things from the market."

"A few?" I asked as she started packing out. There were a few pairs of clothes, bathroom essentials, even a few camping utensils.

"I'm sorry about the flavors. I didn't know what you liked so I just picked randomly." She was referring to the different bottles of soap. I picked up a bottle of shampoo and read the label. _Essence of Bellossom. Gloomy Gloom. Fiery Vulpix._

"It's fine really." I assured her. There were two pairs of running shoes, good for traveling. A black magnetic Pokébelt and a dual purple and green backpack with separate compartments. The backpack came with two emergency kits as well. One for humans, you know the standard first aid kit. And one for Pokémon. It was filled with potions, full heals, burn heal…you name it. There were a bunch of other items there as well, but I didn't pay attention to them. I was too focused on the fact that these people were so kind to me.

"Deliah, this…how can I ever repay you?" She looked up startled, but soon smiled and took hold of my hand.

"Think nothing of it. Red has made so much money with his battles and he always sends some back home. I don't need to use it so I save every month. Just come back in one piece alright?"

That evening after we had all eaten and I had showered I went outside to the backyard. There were a few clouds in the sky and the air was warm. I took a seat at one of the lawn chairs and looked down at the item in my hand. The red and white Pokeball. It was surreal, holding it in my hand. Light and easy to use. I let V out of her ball. She was calm, staring at me with her big brown eyes.

"Hey V. How are you?" I asked and scratched beneath her ear. She huffed playfully, before jumping onto my lap. V was just like a little puppy, soft, cuddly and completely filled with trust. I held her close to me.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" I asked her, but she only tilted her head to the side in confusion. I smiled.

"I wonder what moves you know." I let her down on the ground as I got up and pulled out my Pokédex. I flipped it open and located her files.

"Mmm... I guess it _would_ be very different in this world..." I mumbled to myself. In the Pokémon games, a Pokémon could only know four moves at a time. Each time they would try to learn a new move one of the others had to be forgotten. But in the Pokémon world a Pokémon can use every move it has ever learned. V, at the time, only knew five moves.

"So you can tackle, bite and growl. You also know: sand-attack and quick attack." I stared down at my Eevee, who was staring at me as if she understood each move.

"That's pretty neat!"

"Do you know what you'll evolve her into?" a voice asked behind me making me jump and causing V to take a protective stance before me. We both relaxed when we saw that it was Red.

"Excuse Me?"

"Eevees have seven evolutionary forms. What will you evolve her into?" He asked while taking a seat on the chair. I stared down at him and then to V. Honestly? I hadn't thought about her next form.

"I don't know. Back home when I always played the game, I made my Eevee evolve into a Vaporeon." Red just nodded and glanced at V. I minimized her Pokéball and stuffed it into the pocket of my gown.

"What do _you_ think will be a good evolution for V?"

"Vaporeon is a good evolution. But water stones are hard to come by, and very expensive when sold at the Pokémarts."

I nodded in agreement. I would have to take part in a lot of battles to be able to afford a water stone. Then another thought popped up. I would need more Pokémon for that.

"Is it hard to catch Pokémon?" I asked Red. He smiled silently and shrugged.

"It depends on the Pokémon that you want to catch. But I'll teach you when the time comes. For now, we should get some rest Rachel."

"It's Zee, you know." I said while picking up V who had fallen asleep at my feet. She gruffed and curled closer to me. I heard Red laugh as I entered the house.

I was too excited to sleep that evening and only shut my eyes when the bird Pokemon started singing outside. V poked me with her snout soon after. I dressed in a pair of new clothes, a pair that Deliah had bought me. It was a knee length dark jean and a red T-shirt. She also bought me a cap. I had my Pokédex in my pocket, my Pokébelt strapped around my waist and my shoes fitting snugly to my feet. I was ready.

Deliah handed me my backpack and hugged me tightly. Mr. Mime waved at me, but only briefly. We had a mutual discomfort towards one another. Red hugged his mother next and started walking away without me. I waved back to Deliah as I hurried down the dirt path, V running after me. In that moment I was happy, I had forgotten about my father. Forgot that I needed to find Bill and get back to my dimension. And that I was (kindly) forced to be a Pokemon Trainer, for reasons unknown. Red and the other people refused to tell me why it was unsafe to be alone in this world. There was danger everywhere, yet no one would tell me what the danger was.

V and I reached Red at the end of the dirt road. From there we traveled along the only paved road in Pallet Town, looking out over open plains. I saw many Pokémon along the way. But I started seeing a mild darkness in the Pokemon world. In our world seeing a lion eat a gazelle is natural. Seeing dead animals next to roads are normal. In the Pokemon world it was not. It felt strange and eerie. We passed a bush and I saw a dark scaled tail sticking out from the bush. V and I walked closer and found that it was a dead Ekans, ripped, bloody and covered in dirt. At that moment a spearow flew down and grabbed the carcass with its sharp talons. I swallowed deeply, while backing away and hurrying after Red, who was not even fazed by the act that had just taken place.

"How come you're not freaked out by that?" I asked, looking back to be sure that the bird was not following. V ran ahead a little, her tail high in the air, swaying from side to side. She, just like Red, didn't care. Red shrugged.

"I'm used to it."

"Used to it? Something about that was very wrong."

"What is the spearow supposed to eat? Pokemon eat other Pokemon to survive. It's natural." I shivered.

We walked a few more miles, only resting once an hour to drink water and to rest our feet. I was seated on the ground, my back resting against a tree. V had her head on my lap, her eyes closed and her tongue sticking out of her mouth. I went through my bag for a bowl and poured her some water. She drank happily. Red sat a few feet away from me, his cap lip pulled low over his eyes.

"Are you bored?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Then why did you come with me?"

"I have nothing else to do. Mt. Silver is closed for the season. And I'm very interested in what Bill will have to say about your, 'problem'." He said all of this without looking up at me. I just nodded.

"How will we make money? I don't know how to battle."

"No, _you_ don't have money. _I..._have plenty." He looked up and smiled at me. "Come Rachel. You see those trees over there?" He pointed to the other side of the road. I nodded and got up.

"We're going to catch pigey and sell them in Viridian."

"Sell them!?"

"Yes, they will in turn be sold as household pets." He whispered. He took hold of my hand and tugged me along. I swallowed and followed silently. We hid behind a bush and peaked over it. I saw five of them picking at the ground, completely oblivious to their surroundings. I watched Red the whole time. He reached for his belt and unclipped one of his Pokeballs. He pressed the button, turned the dial and pointed the opening behind us. Red light appeared and formed the silhouette of his Venusaur.

"Cover your whole face with this." Red whispered while handing me a handkerchief. I buried my face in it and crouched down. I heard him whisper something to his Pokemon followed by the sound of something spraying in the air and then the flapping of wings. I thought the pigey had flown away, but before I could panic, I heard their bodies thumping to the ground.

There was silence for a few more seconds before I felt Red's hand on my shoulder. I uncovered my face and peaked over the bushes. The pigey lay on the ground, motionless with sleep.

"Wow, what now?" I asked. He handed me three balls.

"Now we just aim and throw." He said, and demonstrated by throwing a sleeping pigey with the ball. It softly hit the Pokemon on its wing. As soon as the ball touched the pigey's body, red energy sucked the pigey into the ball.

I tried it myself and after breaking two of the balls I finally got it right. I placed the broken balls in my bag and handed Red the one with the pigey inside.

"Don't worry, in the beginning I sucked really bad at throwing them." We had a total of eleven pigey to sell.

That evening Red told me that we were half way to Viridian, and that we had to make camp between the trees. V and Red's Venusaur slept next to each other while Red and I sat around a small fire. We ate in silence and went to sleep in silence.

Red was a strange person. Of course he was also just like in the games. Silent and intense, until he spoke. When he spoke an awkwardness rolled off him and the things that he would say were strange and to the point. But I felt safe with him.

* * *

><p>"Sounds like a silly school girl fantasy." The Pokémon enthusiast grumbled.<p>

"It wasn't a fantasy, it was real. Red was-is real!" Rachel yelled out. They stared at her in silence, confused at her outbreak. After a moment she spoke again.

"It wasn't until we reached Viridian when things started getting excited…dangerous."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Sorry for the looooooong wait. I've been incredible sick and busy. I'll try uploading the next chapter sooner.**

**Please leave a review and ideas are always welcomed. **

**Thanx!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: A not so perfect world

"Man is the cruelest animal." - Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

><p>We woke up early, the sun was not even over the horizon yet. Red said that if we were ahead of the sun, we would reach Viridian by sundown. I asked him why we couldn't just catch a ride on his Charizard's back.<p>

"And let you miss out on your adventure?"

I scoffed as I pulled on my shoes. Honestly? My feet were hurting from the travelling and my body was stiff and achy. I was hilariously out of shape, and I was desperately in need of a bath. Another thing that Red laughed at, when I asked about his Blastoise's water and if he could just make a little pool to wash in.

"He doesn't give baths, he battles."

Though, traveling with Red was nice and comfortable. And he wasn't bad to look at. He had what most men back home didn't have, secrets and a hard past. I watched as he pulled on his over jacket and adjusted the cap on his head. He checked his belt and Pokeballs twice, before pulling on his gloves. Then he checked them again. He moved with such grace and agility. I on the other hand just clipped my belt on, since I only had one Pokemon to worry about. And she was currently not a fan of her pokeball. Though I didn't mind, I liked having her next to me on the road.

And so we went on the final few kilometres to Viridian. It was quiet and calm. There was a light breeze that ruffled my hair and I saw more bird Pokemon high in the sky. Flying in flocks.

"What season is it Red?" I asked him. He looked back at me -since he always walked a few steps in front of me- then up at the sky.

"It's nearing autumn, the bird Pokemon are migrating. As well as other Pokémon." He turned his attention back to the road with a small smile.

"Like?"

"Bug Pokemon like caterpie are evolving around now, and will only hatch during the first week of spring. Nidoran will be hibernating as well as other Pokemon of the same species."

I understood, in our world birds migrated to warmer countries and most mammals were in hibernation.

"So catching Pokemon is limited to season?"

He just nodded. I stared at Pikachu who had taken a ride on V's back. V was twice as big as him and carried him easily. I watched as the two played with one another the whole way to Viridian. We reached an incline that nearly tore my thigh muscles apart, but when we reached the top, it all felt worth it. I stared down at the city. It was big. I saw five sky scrapers huddled between smaller buildings. The sun was just setting on the other side of those buildings and the rays peaked out between them. It was beautiful and I sat down to rest for a while. I looked up at Red, and frowned. He was holding onto his backpack's lapels and scowling down at the city. I looked from him to the city and spotted something I hadn't seen before. The city was surrounded by a wall.

"Is that a wall?" I asked Red as I got to my feet. He nodded.

"Remember Rachel, this isn't a game. This is real. Wild Pokemon get into the cities as well as bad guys. That wall is for security. But don't worry, it's only the larger cities that have them."

I nodded and stared back again. Suddenly the city wasn't as beautiful and I felt uneasy about going down there and having to stay there a few nights.

"Now put V back in her ball and put your Pokedex and Pokébelt in your bag. There are a lot of thugs down there."

I did as Red instructed and let V back in her ball. She didn't look happy about it, but I think she understood. Red did the same as me, with the exception of Pikachu. He didn't have a Pokeball. He climbed into my arms and I felt a little safer with him there, as we made our way down the hill to the entrance of the city. The entrance was guarded by men, clothed in amour, carrying weapons and surrounded by guard dogs. Sorry, I mean dog Pokemon. Mightyena and Houndoom. Red pulled me closer to him and I was grateful. The Pokémon were growling, drool dripping from their mouths. Pikachu's cheeks sparked a little and I clutched him closer to me.

"ID's" One of the guards said in a gruff voice. Something about him made me shiver. And I'm still convinced that he was part of Team Rocket. Red spoke for us.

"She's with me." He said and took a step forward. The guard held up his hand.

"And who are you...boy?" Red visibly steamed, he was angry.

"The Champion." The guard frowned and looked to his companion. The other guard pulled out a device that in our world would most accurately be described as a tablet. He typed a few things and nodded at the guard in front of us.

"Very well." He said and opened the gate. We hurried inside, with Red gripping my arm and keeping me closer to him. The deeper we went into the city the more Red relaxed as well as Pikachu. He moved from my arms to my shoulder, seated comfortably, while holding on to a strand of my hair for balance. Red led us through the maze of Viridian and to the Pokemon center. The building was big and shaped like a dome. The roof was a washed out baby pink and the walls a little run down. It was also the only building that was old. The other buildings looked new. The city was also crawling with people, I assumed they were tourists, though Red didn't say anything. We entered the Pokémon center. It was warm and inviting, calm. Pikachu relaxed and hopped to the ground. He ran to the front counter.

"You can let V out now." Red said as he let go of my arm. I took down my bag and looked through it for my Pokébelt. I let V out and she barked in joy as she huddled into my arms.

"I'm sorry girl. I think it's safer now." I picked her up as I followed Red to the counter.

There were a few nurses behind it, walking back and forth with see through containers, some filled with Pokeballs. Pikachu was having his head scratched by one of the nurses. She didn't have pink hair like in the games or the anime.

"Hello!" She said in a clear voice as she eyed Red. He didn't see it, but I saw how she squeezed her breasts together to make them look bigger. That grated my nerves a little, and reminded me of my dead beat mother. Who I'm pretty sure didn't even notice that I was missing.

"How can I help you?" She fluttered her eyes and leaned over the counter, staring Red up and down. As if he was pray. To his credit, he ignored it.

"Just a room please, a spacious one." He said, while going through his pockets for his wallet.

"Oh, for how many nights will you and your sister be staying for?"

"I'm not his sister." I interrupted with a dead serious voice. She turned to me for the first time and scowled. Then she looked at Red, who just shrugged at her. She huffed while taking the money from him and writing our names and information in a book.

"On the left, two doors to the right." Then she turned around and left.

"Are all the nurses like that?" I asked as we made our way to the room, Red chuckled.

The room was spacious. With a bunk bed in the corner and a bathroom to the side, the rest of the room was just big space. Red sighed and sat down on the lower bed.

"Why did you want a big room?" I asked and joined him on the bed. I kicked of my shoes and stretched my feet out. V sniffed around the room, her tail wagging back and forth. Pikachu had made his way to the top bunker to take a nap.

"It's for the Pokémon, to get out of their Pokeballs for a while."

"But aren't most of your Pokemon too big for this room?" I asked a little confused. Red sighed.

"Alright. The actual reason is…I hate confined spaces. I…it's…"

It was the first time I saw him struggle. I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You can trust me." He smiled.

"When I started my journey, with Pikachu still my only Pokemon, we were ambushed by thugs. Well, later it turned out to be Team Rocket. I was delivering a package to Professor Oak, when they caught us in the caves. They had us tied up and kept in a small, dark cage for a few days. It was enough to make me lose my mind."

"How did you escape?" I was baffled by his story.

"One evening at meal time, one of them came and unlocked the cage. I knew he was there for different reasons then the normal, 'punch and feeding time'. He had his pants unzipped and had an evil grin on his face. Pikachu couldn't help me, he was kept in a different room and they constantly drugged him. I was alone. I guess it was a survival instinct, but as soon as he unbound my hands I grabbed the nearest rock and bashed his head with it. Repeatedly."

I gasped and hugged Red close to me.

"I found Pikachu and we escaped."

"I'm so sorry Red." We sat in silence for a while. Red suddenly stood up.

"You should get some rest. We're going to run a few errands tomorrow and visit the gym." Then he left in to the bathroom and I heard water running from the shower.

At the time I wasn't thinking about the gym. I was thinking about Team Rocket and what they had done to him and probably a few other trainers as well. I was starting to see the flaws in my perfect littler fantasy of the Pokemon world. It was cruel and brutal. Every bit as harmful as our real world.

* * *

><p>For once, no one said anything. Agent Brody excused himself and another officer came in with the prisoner's food. The recorder was shut off and she was taken back to her cell for the evening.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Just a short chapter today. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a comment.**

**Love, **

**Sneakers6**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Viridian Street Battle.

"Where there is unity there is always victory"- Publilius Syrus

* * *

><p>"So what did you do the next day?" The Pokémon enthusiast asked Rachel. Agent Brody sighed and ruffled his hair in annoyance.<p>

"We explored Viridian, made some money and I even got the chance to talk to other people."

* * *

><p>"I don't believe this! This is the best thing I've ever eaten!" I yelled while taking another bite of my meal. "What is this?" I asked Red who was sitting across from me. We were in a little diner, <em>The Pidgey Inn<em>. V was asleep next to me with Pikachu cuddled up to her.

"It's Pidgey stew. It's pretty good, though I prefer Mareep stew. Only problem is it's so expensive."

I swallowed and pushed my bowl away, a little nauseous. I always made a Pidgey one of my team players when playing the game back home. But of course, Pokémon were like animals. I mean, some people had pigs as pets, while still eating bacon.

"What? What's wrong?" Red asked a little concerned. Since the previous evening things had been a little tense between us, yet I felt as if he trusted me a little more. He even walked a little closer to me. Which was nice.

"Nothing, it's just weird. In my world we have animals, they're creatures, just like Pokémon, except they have no powers and we eat them. Though some of the animals we keep as pets. Dogs, cats even pigs." It was hard to explain something so obvious to someone who's never seen or heard of it before.

"What are pigs?" He asked a little intrigued.

"They're like Tepig, just a little…different. And delicious."

"That's disgusting." He said and I laughed this time.

We left the store soon after and I let V back into her ball. Pikachu settled into Red's arms this time and I followed him down the street. There wasn't a lot of people on the streets, it seemed that the only people who were outside were tourists from other regions. We entered a little shop, the bell above the door ringing clearly. We were in a pet shop, or a pokeshop, or whatever you want to call it. There were cages filled with Pokémon fit to be pets. Different types of Pokémon food, Pokémon toys and even a few accessories. Red let me walk through the isles. There were cages with Pidgey, Hoothoot, Taillow, Starly, Pidove and Fletchling. And they all looked like new-borns. I moved on to a shelf with glass jars that held Caterpie, Weedle, Ekans and Poliwag. A few other cages had Meowth, Slowpoke and Snubbull. All of them babies, too young to survive in the wild.

"This is amazing, should I get a Pokémon here? For my team I mean?" I asked Red, He shook his head.

"Better not to, these Pokémon are bred to live in a human home, as pets for little children and grown people who could never catch their own Pokémon." I nodded and stared back at one of the cages. The Pokémon were really tame and small and so young.

"Hello! And welcome to Uncle Phil's baby warehouse. Pokémon babies that is." The person laughed deeply and we turned around to be face with a big old man with a round stomach. His hair was grey and he had a big fat mustache. He was also really friendly.

"You young ones looking for a pet?" He asked looking at us both with a frown. "Mm, you look like professional trainers, maybe you're here for something else?"

"We have wild Pidgey for sale." Red said with a serious face. The man, who I assume was Phil raised a brow.

"Wild you say? Age?"

"A few months give or take."

"Mmm, I'll give you 1000 Pokedollars a Pidgey."

"Deal!" They shook hands and Red handed the 5 Pokeballs over and the man went to the cash register for our money.

"Do you do this often?" I asked Red, he just gave a sly smile. "Why would he want wild Pokemon? If all these are tame?"

"He uses them for illegal races." I was a little shocked.

"Remember to tell all your friends about us! You have a nice day now."

Red and I made our way down the street passing tall buildings and homes. Pikachu had made his way into my backpack and had been sleeping there the whole time. We made idle conversation, I told him a few things about my world, like traffic and how it was strange that there weren't any cars in the Pokémon world.

"Well, there are cars, but we try to limit air pollution to the minimum. And if you had a big Pokémon to travel on, why would you want a car. Besides it's only the really big cities that have them."

We walked for a few more minutes before I noticed our surroundings. The road was thinning out a little and the buildings were stretched out farther apart. It was late afternoon and the air was lined with the beginning of winter.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just a little farther." But I could already see it, the Viridian Gym. It was big, shaped like a dome, as big as a sport stadium. I ran ahead a little, to the entrance. It was locked, but I could see a few people through the glass. They looked like staff who worked there and I saw a few Pokémon walking around as well.

"Wow, this is amazing. Can we go in? Can I battle?" Red laughed.

"No, no battling, you haven't trained yet. And you can't challenge this gym yet. It's the eighth gym in the league. Victory road is just on the other side of this city." I nodded at Red and stared back through the windows.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." We both turned around slowly at the voice of a woman. Red sighed in annoyance and took his hat off, running his hand through his thick black hair. The girl was beautiful, dressed in a denim jean and a blue tank top with an over jacket. Her hair was long, thick and the riches colour brown I've ever seen. She kept the top covered with a sun hat.

"Green." My eyes went wide then. Green, was one of Red's closest friends. According to the Poke-universe, of course. She huffed.

"Red, I see you're back. Had enough of your 'little adventure'? Pokémon Master?" She flipped her hair and strutted over. Red rolled his eyes and Pikachu crawled out of my bag. She saw this and glared.

"Who are you?"

"M-me?" I stuttered, and cringed when my voice broke. She was really intimidating! She smiled, as if she knew I was nothing.

"Green, what do you want?" Red asked defensively.

"You left me! To go on your Pokémon journey, I haven't seen you in years!"

"If I remember correctly you left me, for a biker." Red said calmly. My head was whipping back and forth as they started yelling at one another. Pikachu sat on my shoulder and watched with me.

"That's enough! While you were on _your_ journey, I was on my own. And now we'll see who is better. I challenge you Red, to a Pokémon battle. Right. Now."

My eyes must have looked like stars. This was just like an episode from the anime. And it was the first time I saw a real Pokémon battle. It was amazing.

Red put his cap back on his head. The three of us moved to the middle of the street, I stayed on the side walk. They stood a good distance apart.

"The rules? Princess?" Red asked amused.

"Three on three. No blood." I frowned at that, no blood? What did that mean? As if Red knew my confusion he turned to me.

"It means that we won't kill each other's Pokémon."

Green reached back for a Poke ball and let it out. Once the Pokémon energy disappeared a Blastoise appeared.

"Blasty, has grown since the last time you saw him." The giant turtle stomped his front paws hard on the ground and huffed.

"So you want to start off with the big ones?" Red released his Venusaur. The huge plant monster's eyes looked droopy and he seemed almost bored.

"Blasty harden that shell!" His shell immediately grew bigger and had a sharp shine to it. I stared at Red, but he didn't say anything, his Venusaur just used Growth, the plant on his back grew bigger and his limbs grew thicker. They were both arming themselves. This was going to be an amazing battle.

"Blasty use-." Before Green could give an order, Red's Venusaur used vine whip. Those thick vines came down on Blastoise's shell with a resounding slap. There was a pause before the giant turtle let out a painful roar and fell to the ground. I couldn't believe it, of course grass is naturally strong against water, and vine whip always kicks the ass of a shell Pokémon. But to actually see it? Red's Venusaur and Blasty were roughly the same size, so for a single attack like that to do damage? It was amazing.

Green had a determined look on her face.

"No matter, rest a bit buddy!" She recalled her Pokémon and reached back for another. But before the next round could begin, red and blue lights flickered in the distance.

"O shit!" Red mumbled. A police motorbike stopped next to us.

"Now, I know battling in the middle of the road is against the law, but you kids better get out of town right now!" The female officer said, and no, she didn't look like Officer Jenny.

"Why get out of town?" Green asked.

"Team Rocket just robbed a bunch of shops, as well as Uncle Phil's. They're causing trouble, I suggest you get as far as possible for at least a few days." And then she rode of again.

"There is no way I'm leaving! Team Rocket needs to be stopped!" Green said angrily. She faced us. "We'll continue this another time. Nice meeting you." And so she left as well.

Suddenly, the excitement of the evening turned to danger and I let V out of her ball. She growled and seemed to know that there was danger in the air. What followed a few minutes later would result into our first Pokémon battle.

* * *

><p>"So you willingly went back to town, to look for trouble?" Agent Brody asked. "Youths these days."<p>

"What happened next?" The Pokémon enthusiast asked.

"Well, I realized that even with all the underlining evil of that world, ultimately there was more kindness. You just had to look in the right places."

"What do you mean?"

"The town, the local people... they fought back. And that's what V and I did as well. With Red by our side.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Thank you for all the support and reviews. Each time I see one, I feel the need to write another chapter!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**Love,**

**Sneakers6.**


End file.
